


Sharply Seen

by pissard



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angry Sex, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissard/pseuds/pissard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharply Seen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/team_jones/profile)[**team_jones**](http://community.livejournal.com/team_jones/)'s comment porn fest goin' on. If you're a member, go check it out!

McCoy stumbled when Jim's hands connected, hard, with his shoulders. Jim was obviously angry, his blue eyes narrow slits on his flushed face and his mouth was a hard line, the corner of it twitching downward. There's a barely controlled energy in the taught set of his shoulders, his arms still suspended in the air from when he'd shoved Leonard. He curled his hands into tight fists and dropped them jerkily to his sides.

"On the bed," was the order. Jim's voice is steady, barely a tremor of the anger showing in it, and firm. Not a voice to be denied. So, Leonard quickly does as he's told and sat down heavily on their bed. His own breath is coming in short gasps, like he can't keep enough of it, and despite—for whatever he'd done wrong—that Jim is obviously _angry_ with him, he was getting hard.

Jim doesn't do anything for a minute, McCoy counts each second in time with the reckless beat of his heart. Jim just looked. His eyes moved over Bones' arms, his chest, down each leg and back up again until their eyes met. Leonard felt caught by the stare. It caused his heart to give a sudden jump, make his breath stutter and stall and provoked Jim into motion.

"Who was he?" Jim demanded as he strode forward. McCoy almost leant back, drew away from the anger drawing nearer, but he didn't. He held still. If just to watch Jim's nostrils flare and his fists clench tighter.

"Who?" McCoy asked, feeling incredibly small as Jim loomed over him. "If you mean Jerry—"

"_Jerry_," Jim repeated and leaned forward, one hand each on Leonard's thighs. "Who was he?" Jim's nails dug into the flesh of his thigh, through the material of his uniform pants.

"A CMO from the Valiant," he hastily explained, words crashing into each other in an effort to get out of his mouth. "He wanted to ask how different our medbays were and—"

"Why the fuck did he have to touch you then." It isn't a question. There isn't a bit of curiosity behind it. It's more an accusation that Jim is sure is the truth. McCoy doesn't have an answer anyway. He had no idea why Jerry had to touch him. Jerry was just that kind of person, who touched without asking. McCoy was used to it; they'd worked together back in the Academy frequently. Catching up had been fun. He'd never expected this kind of response from Jim, though.

"You're jealous," McCoy breathed and he does sit back now, to look up at Jim better. A smile tugged at his lips. "I can't believe you're jealous of _Jerry_."

Jim blinked and the tension drained from him minutely, his hands loosening their grip. McCoy felt the adrenaline begin to wean as well. He panicked, hardly wanting anything of the sort. This side of Jim was new. He wanted to explore it further.

"I mean, Jerry is a nice guy and all, good lookin' in his own way," Leonard continued in a slow drawl, diverting his eyes as if he was really considering what he was talking about. Jim's hands clenched on his thighs. "I've known him for a while. He's always had the nicest shoulders—"

That did it. Jim is in motion again, hands fisting in the fabric of McCoy's pants and yanking him forward. McCoy flailed over as his hips are dragged half off the bed and Jim leaned over him, shoving McCoy onto his back against the mattress. "Shut up," Jim bit out between his clenched teeth. McCoy relaxed as little as he dared so as not to show Jim that his little macho-show wasn't scaring him so much as turning him on, and carefully rested his thighs against Jim's legs.

Their position was drastically precarious as his hips hovered in the air but Jim gripped his ass hard and held him up. "Now, Jim," he panted and reached up to grab Jim's shoulders. "Jerry is just an old friend. I hadn't seen him since Academy, y'see. I missed—"

He doesn't get to finish. Jim has other ideas like kissing him hard enough to bruise and biting his lip between sharp teeth. Leonard gasped and immediately Jim took advantage, shoving his tongue into Leonard's mouth deep enough their teeth clicked. All he can breathe is Jim, who blew air into his mouth with each jab of his tongue making Leonard's lungs burn with the already-been-used air and what little air it was. Jim broke away with a sharp inhale. He hovered over McCoy, panting and eyes wild, and watched with hungry possessive eyes as Leonard struggled for air again.

"Jim," Leonard finally managed, digging his fingers into Jim's shoulders. Jim doesn't let him finish, though, and gripped Leonard's ass tighter and half tossed, half pushed him further onto the bed. He followed after, shirt coming off and over his head as he moved. McCoy felt frozen where he landed somewhere off center in the middle of the bed. Only able to watch as Jim stripped, revealing each flushed and tense piece of skin with harried jerks of fabric that would have left him wincing under normal circumstances.

Jim paused; half way out of his pants, with one knee still stuck in a pant leg, and looked up at Leonard. "Undress," Jim said his tone a mix of annoyance and amusement. Leonard doesn't have to be told twice. He all but ripped his uniform shirts off, tossing them to the mercy of the floor and started in on the fly of his pants.

Whatever patience Jim had left is gone now because he doesn't let Leonard finish and Jim just shoved his hands out of the way and yanked his fly open the rest of the way. Jim's pulling out Leonard's cock and giving it a few hard strokes, hand slick with lube already. He gasped, hips arching off the sheets only to be forced back down by a rough hand on his hip.

"Yeah, Bones, I was jealous," Jim hissed, voice as tight as the hand he had around Bones. "Seeing you all smiles with that guy again. He wanted you, back then, when we were at the Academy, you know." Leonard knew. He lifted his head to look at Jim, to tell him that he'd _never_ but the words catch in his throat. Jim is leaning over Leonard his head bent in concentration obscuring his face, with one hand on Bones' dick and the other is between his own legs. Past his balls and moving, shining wet with lube.

The groan that left his chest is wrenched from him, a broken needy sound. It caused Jim's head to jerk up, eyes catching that'd Leonard had been watching him and he stopped. Leonard's heart sped in anticipation as Jim moved. Watched as Jim moved one lean leg over Leonard's stomach and rested on his knees hovering over Leaonard. His hands automatically went up to grip Jim's hips, gripping hard.

"Jim," he panted and moaned as Jim balanced himself with one hand on Leonard's bicep as the other gripped Leonard's dick by the base. "Oh, _Christ_—" He felt the head of his dick brush between Jim's cheeks and then against the pucker of Jim's opening. Then Jim jerked his hips down, quick and sudden, and they both cried out together at the suddenness of the action.

Jim was a tight heat around him. Neither moved. Leonard panted and gripped Jim's hips hard enough to bruise as he fought both against his orgasm that suddenly threatened to overtake him and fought against the need to move, to fuck Jim hard. Jim was in his own state above him, hands gripping at Leonard's thighs behind him as he panted and adjusted to the feel of Bones inside him.

"You know what I wanted to do?" Jim asked suddenly and the sound of his voice made Leonard jerk his hips upward. "Fuck—Bones, fuck. I wanted to grab you, right there," he continued, finally blessedly moving above Leonard. He lifted his hips upward in one, slow draw before slamming his hips back down. "I wanted to grab you and shove you against that bar—"

It was all Leonard could do to not rush things. To hold Jim still as he fucked him hard over him. Instead he bit his lip and held on, tried to focus on whatever it was Jim had to say. "I wanted to fuck you right there, Bones, in front of his smug fucking face," Jim hissed and slammed his hips down in rapid succession in three sharp jerks. He gasped and stopped, as if it was all he could do to not continue on that pace. "Who was it that was sitting there beside you?"

Leonard groaned, "Spock and Uhura and—"

"Ah, and Chekov," Jim finished, a smirk curling his lips. "Wanted to fuck you right there in front of all of them," he continued on the slow, hard pace. "To let them all know you're _mine_. Let them all see how hard I can make you come with just my dick up your ass. I wouldn't even have to touch you, would I, Bones?"

"Oh, god, no, no you wouldn't," McCoy babbled, "I can't, Jim—"

"No, Bones, you can," Jim growled and leaned forward to grip Leonard's shoulders, hovering with the head of Leonard's dick just barely inside him. "Because you're _mine_, Bones. You're mine."

"Yours, goddamnit, Jim, always yours," Bones just barely managed to choke out and then Jim is moving again, fast and hard. Leonard grunted and watched. Moved his hands from Jim's hips across to his thighs, spreading them wider and watched. "God, Jim, I'm gonna—" He swallowed the words and reached for Jim's dick, a swollen neglected red.

Jim whimpered, eyes wrenched shut and dug his nails into Leonard's shoulders, hips working only in deep erratic thrusts—rhythm long lost. "C'mon, Bones, come," Jim ordered though the tone was more strangled now. It had the same effect, though, because Leonard is coming, holding Jim still above him as he thrusted his hips jerkily up into Jim as his orgasm coursed through him.

The world briefly goes black before he came back to reality, sweat and something sticky cooling on his chest. Beside him Jim is sitting cross-legged and watching him. "Fuckin' hell, Jim," Bones groaned, rolling over towards his lover. "Anytime you want to get jealous again, go ahead."

"Thanks, will do, Bones," Jim replied with a grin, the jealous creature from before vanished without a trace. He reached over and pushed his hand into Leonard's hair. "I love you."

Leonard smiled, and it was a mixture of tired and sated. "I love you, too," he said, exhaustion leaking into his voice. He used what little energy he had left to sit up to kiss Jim. He'd have to thank Jerry later and pay up the fifty creds. Wasn't such a lousy bet to lose afterall.


End file.
